


Getting Closer to Him

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: Brandon( Fresh) and Cat (Cube) aren't... having a good day.





	Getting Closer to Him

 "Urgh.  Great, another day living in this dump.“ Brandon moans as he gets up from his bed. His house is inside a cave with a few things in it: His instruments, a refrigerator with some food in it, a couch,  his headphones and two mp3s so he can listen to music and get through the day. Brandon grabs a bottle of Pink Lemonade and sits down the couch, tapping on his foot.   
The "house” has bars close to a few feet from the entrance of the cave and hard, cold, and damp rocky floors with a few rugs to “ feel like home” bullshit. There are no windows nor sturdy walls, just a steel door for the people with the key to let him out, but only to lecture him about Paradise. Speaking of which, where are they? The dashers told him to wait for one of their kind or the other shapes to pick him up, walk around, and “help out.” Is this one of their slow days? Do they need to collect the triangles to restore the tree? He kept waiting and waiting for minutes to an hour.

After a while, he started to reflect. Right in the very beginning; the void, the cave, the tree, and becoming a king. Brandon does miss those days of having fun being on top the world and living out a fantasy. Nobody rejecting him for not being up to standard nor leaves him only scraps for food, thinking he was a garbage disposal. Another thing, everyone seemed very fake with the smiles, as if they are “picture perfect.” No one is sad, anger, or have any negative emotions, what the fuck? Well, he did change it, by breaking them!   The flower freaks are back-talking about how dumb the brawlers are, but they became mindless minions that attack without a second thought; one even lay a finger to McGeezer!

There’s another one, but not only he was able to hurt him but KILLED him TWICE, even with the rewinds! That defeated expression of that old man’s face was sweet; watching him fight against the kid he raised and having rewind and start the torture all over again. It was Cat. That weakling pulled out blades, claws, and even turned into a gear!  He killed off his own father, a fucking dasher! Cat was as a pushover as any other person, but he was off-pudding. First of all, Cat’s attacks are around the edges. Second, he was fighting against the corruption. Come to think of it; Cat is still corrupt despite being purified; not only that, it’s a different type. From what he understands, Brandon’s corruption comes from the needs for power and revenge. Cat’s degeneracy comes from rage and anxiety; maybe it was there before he escapes that hell pit the first time. Is Cat a…

Two minutes later, someone is finally here; well two, Captain Reel and Cat. Both were standing out next to the cell with Boatman holding the keys.  
“Ey Brandon, ya ready?”  The captain is swinging the keys around with one of his fingers, gleefully smiling. Cat, on the other hand, wasn’t happy at all; but he needs to help Reel with the mission.

“What the hell took you guys so long? It’s over a fucking hour, maybe two! ” Brandon took another pink lemonade from the refrigerator and chugging it down.

  “Well matey, we have to get the keys first…. but I lost it the halfway there. So we went back to go find them .” The captain’s words make Brandon embarrassed. Captain stops swinging it and opens the cage.

Sail for sailing? Check. A clean deck for hospitably? Check. The plank for cannon balls? Check. “Alrighty, the boat is in good shape! Let me get her going!” Reel is pulling the flag up with Cat’s help and pulls out some chairs out, “ It’s gonna take a while, so I'ma give ya guys some good old sodas and snacks that I bought for the trip.” The captain went down to one of the rooms full of wooden types of furniture in some-what okay conditions, at least good enough for it to hold some chips and drinks for all three of them; he found one with an inverted sphere center made to put a bowl in there. “This will do” Captain grabbed the edges of it and dragged it across before reaching to the stairway. The table was too heavy to get it up on his own, “Ey Cat, can ya gimmie a hand?” A few minutes pass by, Cat went down and help the Captain with the lift. “Thanks for the help, now I can get the editable treasures” he charges out of the room.  

“R-Reel! where should I-” Cat got interrupted as he runs back to the cabin.

“Just put it on the poop deck,  just next to the chairs where Bradon is at.”

‘Bu-“  the captain charges out again before Cat can utter any sound. On one of the lower floors contains the food pantry. The refrigerator, although tiny, is excellent to put dips and drinks into; don’t even get him started with the pastries and the different flavors of pie! Captain Reels clutches a large basket and shoves food inside of it. It took two trips to take it all on top and fill the table up with editable treasures. Captain Reels clutches a large case and shoves food inside of it. It took two excursions to take it all on to the deck and fill the table up with editable treasures. Captain Reels clutches at a large basket and shoves food inside of it.

"Hey guys, I’m b-” Reel stops as he sees Brandon finishing off a large bag of pink corn chips. He looked to his left and saw four danishes, just eating one will make you full.

“The fuck are you looking at?” Brandon hand inside the chip bag, scrambling the bottom to find chips.  

“Uh…”  Captain stares at him for a while in disbelief. He just left them for 4 minutes and the brawler already ate the ENTIRE BAG.

“  Did… did you just-”  
  
“Yeah, so?” the pink laddie just crumble up the bag like a piece of paper and chug it into the trash can. “ I eat more because my-” words started to fade away once he notices a blue fella simply staring out the great mistress of the deep blue sea. Cat ’s hair was gently blown by the wind. He seemed distant and-

“Eh! Little Fucker!  You Listening?” Reel fall to the ground by a hand from a 6 feet brawler. Brandon squinted one of his eyes and went into his PERSONAL space. “ When someone is talking, YOU SHOULD LEND AN EAR!”  Brandon brings out the same hand and smacks Reel with it in the back of the head.

The sound of the impact snapped Cat out of the trance and turned his head to the left. “Reel!” Cat rushed towards the captain of the ship. He bends his knees and checks over any damages caused by Brandon.

“Argh” Captain Reel is rubbing the occipital region of his skull. Cat checks Reel’s hair but he pulls himself away. “Woh matey, I’m alright! Just a few bumps here and there.”

“ Here, Let me help you out.” The two hands meet, one pulling the other to get someone off the ground. Cat was relieved that his sea buddy isn’t too injured.  He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt; well, except for one person. Staring up at the eyes that he despises so much; the pink pissed off expression on his face almost makes one of Cat’s eyes to open up. However; Reel speaks up,“ Woh, go easy lads! I’m going to start up the ship, get all of us to Paradize, and do some chores! No need to get ugly!” This realization is what help Cat to keep it shut.   “Anyways, enjoy your guys’ stay; also Brandon; don’t make a mess. Otherwise, you’ll be cleaning up the damage.” Reel aimed his finger at Brandon as a warning before inspecting his list again.  " Let’s see… do do do…  Oh right, forgot to pull up the anchor. Be right back.“ After he left, Cat stared at Brandon that raised an eyebrow.   
  
  He can’t stand looking at Brandon. He causes so many problems here to home from the invasion to the corruption of everything. Remembering the factory was way too much to bear; the gears and the conveyor belts that lead up to the treeangle piece. Those smalls drops were enough to throw Cat through multiple loops; just fighting off his true self was hard enough. Try adding your papa into the mix! Having to kill him off over and over again, unable to hold yourself back. Lucky, he was purified. Unfortunately, everything afterward was getting worse for Cat. It is harder for him to fight it off, just shutting his eyes is more difficult for him. Everything going on is overwhelming. Cat walked to the rails again and thinking about the events for a long time until Captain Reel puts his hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Ey lad, you feeling alright?” the captain ask with a concerned expression.

“ Yeah, I am,” Cat lied with his teeth, nobody needs to know, nobody.

“Ey, it’s okay.” Captain starts rubbing on his shoulders, “Things will get better; the Paradise catastrophe will be in the past, your old man will become a great king. Heck, Brandon might be calmer and nicer by tomorrow or maybe years later; just give it time.” Captain Reel is still rubbing his shoulders, “ we’ll go to Heli’s house after th– AAAAAAAHHHH!”  Reel fell to the ground. Cat screams Reel’s name and aids him. There was an ever-growing pink spot on his back.

   "Wow, I thought the fat guy would be corrupted immediately. Apparently not! “ After a few minutes, Reel is completely pink, shaking and scratching himself. Brandon then walks up to Reel, preparing his foot and booted the shaky guy off the boat.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRANDON!!” Cat is screaming at the perpetrator, opening both of his eyes with black tears and fear.

“Oh look, someone FINALLY decided to show their eyes! Now I can see the windows of your god damn soul!” Brandon smirks and moving closer to Cat. No.. no…no… this can’t be happening. Please no, don’t do this! Cat is walking backward, up to the rails. This is when Brandon unleashed his brawler arms and gripping on two sides of the rails next to Cat, trapping him.  Cat’s insides are changing as anger and fear sets in, he can feel it. Corruption is easily going throughout his body and becomes visible.  His mental state is deteriorating fast.

“Please, Brandon! I-I don’t want t-”

“BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME! I CAN SEE IT RIGHT NOW!” Brandon goes even CLOSER. He didn’t even touch Cat but a large portion of his body was already pink. The poor former blue man head was wavering between two mindsets. _Kill him, do it before Brandon gets the chance! Why?!? If I kill him then I won’t be any better! I HAD A REASON! WILL THAT REASON EXCUSE MY ACTIONS?!?_

In the last attempt to save himself and the other person, Cat jumped down to the ocean. However, a  disembodied hand clutches to his leg with a grinning smile. “ Oh, you’re not getting out this! Fight me you coward!”  the pink man uses his corruption power, every inch of purity is corroded and fully turned pink. During this point, Cat’s mind is fueling with hatred and anger, he unleashes a claw and aims at his 'victim.’ Brandon at the last moments before the claw could reach his face threw Cat to the entrance of the cave.

Brandon walks where his jail cell is at, or at least the entrance. The mushrooms are pink, the rock formations on the wall are spiky and many more. Looking around makes the entity gleeful. Is this what they sent to keep him in check? Two idiots with little knowledge about him? What a joke! Finally found  Mr. I-killed-my-father on the ground, dusting himself off. When Cat glanced up at Brandon, he was ready to attack, “YOU!!!!”   
  
“Yep, it’s me! Want a fucking cookie?” Brandon aims with his brawler’s arm at this trash. He falls down after the punch coming from 20 feet away. Now that’s out of the way, Brandon gets closer and throws another punch at Cat and summon all four arms at him. Unlike the expected,  all of his attacks are dodges and the target is out of sight. He tried looking for his Cat in front of him, but something sharp was cutting through his disembodied arms from the backs. Once the arms are sawed in pieces, Brandon looked behind him only for a claw to grabs his neck and slammed him against one the rock on the walls.

“Urrgh” Brandon shakes his head and gets up, “ IS THAT ALL YO-;” before he can finish his sentence, a claw took him again and slams him to the keen edges of the rock, impaling one of his shoulder blades. “FUCK!”  the pain rushing through Brandon’s head makes hard to think clearly, but he will fight. He summons his large arms again and starts launching them; however,  the king’s son was either dodging or just straight up sawing them in half. Before he can execute another attack, that little fucker ripped off the large, fake arms and breaking his real ones. Holy shit, the pain was UNBEARABLE; that dasher in his TIO form was the worse experience so far, but this is a close second!

Bradon tried to kick as hard as he can, but it was useless in the scheme of things. Instead, this made Cat even MORE pissed and decided to stomp on his legs, shattering them. Cat then slowly pulled Brandon off the rock that impaled him and tosses him like a rag doll. God, he needs to fight back, otherwise, he’s a goner! Tried to summon his hands again, but they’re twisted, cracked, and bleeding; regardless, he utilizes all four of them and made an attempt to walk like a quadratic creature. The broken limbs were wobbling and can’t persist more than 40 seconds. Struggling, struggling; within minutes Brandon collapses, barely conscious.

 In defeat, Brandon glared at the ground. Is this it? He did lose once to that geezer, now Cat? Oh great, that asshole is getting closer and closer to him. Brandon might die because of him; well, at least everybody can get their fucking happy ending. Just thinking about it makes more sense; the monster is killed, the blue and cuddly freaks get their victory, and he ceased to exist. Right before Cat can do anything, he blacked out.

Beep beep beep. Noises are buzzing around in his head; what’s going on? Brandon tried to move a little, but something around his arms and legs from moving properly.

“Don’t move, the casts are made to help with your bones.” Shit, it’s Square; he’s sitting right there front and center. Next side to the king is that guy who almost destroyed him, acting out all pouty and sad.  Great, what’s next? Brandon opens up his eyes to see Square looking at him straight in the eye, “Why? Why did you do it?”

“Did what?” Brandon asked.

Square sigh, “Why did you corrupt the captain and my child?”

“ Oh, Reel was an annoying fatass who’s in my way. As for Cat, I didn’t do jack shit to him.  He corrupted himself because he has some beef with me.”

“ … Really?” Square was skeptical and irritated, “ you unleashed Cat and Reel’s dark sides just for those reasons?”

“What else do you want me to say? That I had a secretive motive to harm other besides the obvious? What kind of bullshit do I need to conjure up so I can get away scot-free?”

The king simply sighed again and got up from his seat walked towards the door,“ I’m going to speak with the nurses and doctors along with other affairs in Paradise. I’ll come back within 3 hours or so.”

“May I -” Cat tried to ask, but his father cut him off.

“I’m afraid not; You’ll just accompany Brandon until I get back.”

“But what if -”

“Cat,  he’s in casts, I don’t think he’ll do ANY harm to ANYONE thanks to YOU. Just watch over him to make sure he won’t hurt himself by trying to get up. I’ll see you later.” Square closes the door behind him.

“Welps, you’re stuck with me. Hehe, I guess should fuck around with you some more. You’re less of a pussy than I thought.” Brandon smirks.  

“What’s wrong with you?!?! I almost KILLED you back there; I was lucky to hold myself back enough to not make the final blow!” He hugs himself to calm himself from pure guilt. “Seeing you in that state brought me back from my revenge, my hatred towards you. Even at one point, I searched everywhere for things to keep you alive while calling a hospital. There were some gauze rolls inside Reel’s ship and I had to cover the wounds with something. Having to do all that while still being pink isn’t pleasant in the slightest!”

“Urgh, you’re acting like corruption is a bad thing! Just because you had issues with it doesn’t mean it’s evil. You just suck at controlling your urges;  
then again, those blue fuckos never addressed it and even pretend it didn’t exist. It’s a shame really, nobody helps you with it, letting you suffer slowly. A brawler keeping his true nature from the world, having to fight his own battles.” Brandon expression changed to a somber look. “Having no one to relate to…”

Cat stared at Brandon with the same expression. Brandon remembered all those years inside that caves, no one aids him, only gave him junk that nobody wants.  He felt useless and… alone.

“ Life must been hard on you. Hmm, maybe you can come to my place and hang out; would be nice to have someone to chill with inside the cave.” Brandon proposed to Cat.

“I guess so” Cat’s smiles a bit.

“Nice, but here’s a catch; don’t close your eyes or pull bullshit on me. I’m tired of people lying their ass off about who they are. Plus the cave is probably the place for two guys with big ass arms to chillax without judgment.”

Cat simply snickers to that comment.

* * *

Year after year, 4 at most, things were getting less intense as they were before.  Each hair stands from Brandon’s head were getting lower and lower to where they go down with a bit of waviness to it and some curls.  With the people surrounding him, eating more than leftovers, connecting with Cat and much more; he mellowed out drastically. He’s more open to people instead of cursing them out and also picked up new hobbies besides music. Once all the crops from his garden harvest, he cooks by himself or has a contest with Heli on who’s the better chef. When the dishes are finished, they invited people over; mainly the dashers, some flowers folks, Reel, and Cat. Another hobby of his is making his own drinks; lemonade, kombucha, tea,  heck even alcoholic beverages like wine, though he needs to smash some grapes to make it.

Brandon turned his prison into a house worth living. The front windows are shaped like a crown with a triangle on top of it. The interiors are more like an ACTUAL HOME. Sure, it doesn’t stand out the that much; but it is better than whatever hellhole that was.  He does have multiple rooms, 9 at least, each one server on to two purposes; his favorite ones are of course the kitchen, his rehearsal room, and drink making room.

His relationships with other people are… okay at least. Most folks still don’t trust him because of the incident. There are new faces he can recognize. Onion talks to whoever needs it, regardless of what color they had. Despite being corrupted at one point because of Brandon’s power, she still sees him as an equal. Ryan the messenger brings Brandon along to show different universes and dimensions to see as well different versions of himself.  Brandon saw Freshes, Pinks, Blixers, that one Bo55 guy, Dan was sleeping, etc. The Dashers are okay with him, well except for tri, they both hate each other. Heli and Reel don’t have any hard feelings against him, they hang out in the back of stage after the concert and messing around. The captain is a little scared of Brandon because he corrupted him that one time, but overall they poke fun at each other  and having a good time. Cat started to visit Brandon more often. Cat and Brandon relationship is getting better to the point of friendship; they’ve been roughhousing and talking about things during their day.  Cat still struggles with his corruption, but at least he knows where to go when he’s having a bad day.

Today is special; since Brandon is behaving and a good host, Square will allow him to throw a party. Invitations were sent out via Ryan as he has the ability to teleport to other worlds. Ryan did his job giving out invitations to other versions of Brandon. Pent dropped off some decorations for the vent, though some of them had to be changed to fit better with the event. Brandon Himself and Cat are making the food and the drinks for everyone.  Cat is punching pastry dough rolling them out; he’s not much of a cook, but with his friend by his side, it wasn’t too difficult. Brandon is squeezing to juice out of the oranges and lemons to make a citrus drink with erythritol in it.

“Is this how you do it?” Cat asked him.

“Yeah, now cut them neatly so we can have a rhubarb pie.” Brandon checks each bottle of homemade drinks to see if they’re done fermenting. The potatoes took a while before it became vodka, same goes for the wine. Each person is different, so it’s best to give them something that they enjoy. Brandon glared back the strips of the pie, “ya fucked up, they’re too curvy.”

“Oh”

“Here, let me show you." 

 

A few days pass by; Ryan mailed the envelopes, the drinks and food are made or bought, the decorations are up, and the house is cleaned. Everything ready, now they waited and waited.

A knock on the door can be herd from the front of the house. "I’ll get it .” Brandon gets up the couch and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> F


End file.
